Burn it to the Ground
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A song fic with one of my favorite men.


_A/N: Alright another song fic with one of my favorite guys. The lyrics belong to Nickleback, the song 'Burn it to the Ground' from the Dark Horse Album, something I recommend buying. There are a few other song fics in the works. So Enjoy!_

_Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
I got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh  
That shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

Justin, Matthew and Brian headed into the bar wound up and looking for a good time. Matthew and Brian had split off from him and were currently trolling the dance floor for a couple of women to take back to the hotel with them. He was stationed by the bar with a bottle of Jack in his hand and a smile on his face. With in the hour he knew that he was going to be wilder than anyone had ever seen him before. The thing about whiskey that Justin liked, it erased all his fear and made him feel ready to take on the world. Or at least The Undertaker and his brother Kane.

_We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We'll go until the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh_

They left the first bar, leaving in their wake a total of at least one thousand dollars worth of damage. Yet the owner had offered them the option of leaving peacefully without charges or staying having the cops called. They opted for leaving, but procured a couple bottles of whiskey on their way out and few good looking women to boot. As they were leaving they ran into Randy Orton and Dave Batista. With wide grins Justin offered them the bottle and wrapped his arm around the little blonde at his side. It took little persuasion to get them to join in. Columbus Ohio had no idea what was going to hit it.

_We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me  
Ooooohhhhh  
We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced  
We got'em lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown_

Near one o'clock they had lost all their shirts and were using each other to stand. Randy was laughing as Dave tripped over his feet and landed face first on the pavement. Matthew was doubled over as Brian held his hair back so he didn't get vomit in it. Justin was standing against a street light, watching as cars zoomed past. Every once in a while they would stop and someone would yell out one of their ring names and snap pictures. The next bar was straight ahead and after Matthew wiped his mouth they headed in and ordered three bottles of Crown Royale. Tonight was going to go down in the record books, one that Justin had the feeling they were never going to be able to top.

_We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We'll go until the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh_

They were getting rowdier as the alcohol took more effect. Matthew was sporting a black eye from a tussle with an angry boyfriend, while Dave was walking out with three women on his arm. Randy was calmer, but then again he was married and couldn't really partake in the party with the women. Brian was almost comatose, but managed to keep drinking whatever was put in front of him. Justin felt his blood heating up as he seen a woman with hair as black as raven's wing dancing by herself, reminding him of another raven haired goddess that he never learned the name of. Before he could approach her, he was drug from the bar by Randy as the others were chased out with a bat by the owner.

_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone  
Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass  
Well no chains, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

It was two thirty in the morning. Last Call for all the bars. Deep down they knew that they had to be getting back to the hotel. They had a long flight ahead of them along with a huge list of appearances and house shows. But none of them wanted to stop, they wanted to continue to having a good time. The night was still young and there had to be at least one bar open later than two thirty am. Arms linked they headed down to the Short North, they passed a darkened gallery shop front when the sound of pulsating music played dully in the still summer air. With grins they looked at one another and headed towards the sound not caring where it led them. 

_We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We'll go until the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

The next morning Justin awoke in a bed with a shock of red hair next to him. His head pounded and the room spun as he tumbled out of bed. With an 'oof' he landed on the floor, right on top of Randy and Matthew. They moaned and pushed at him until he was standing. Looking around the room he seen Brian and Dave curled up together on a fold away bed, a blanket barely covering the both of them. The red hair person in the bed rolled over and Justin sighed in relief. She blinked her eyes sleepily as she yawned. She sat up and looked around at the superstars with wide eyes. A minute later she fainted, leaving them to find their own way back to the hotel. As they exited the building they traded high-fives and vowed to have another night out like that again and soon._  
_


End file.
